A Better Tomorrow
by sleepypanda101
Summary: Sakura is now a confident jonin,medical expert, and has gotten over Sasuke...or has she? Then what will she do when Uchiha Sasuke returns to the village? Main pairing-SasuXSaku,and splashes of NejiXTen, HinaXNaru my very first fanfic, please review!
1. All Shook Up

Hey, so this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous… enjoy! As this is my first fanfic please review and comment so I can improve my writing ^_^

"_Sakuras thoughts"/ flash backs, I'll make sure you can tell the difference…somehow_

"_**Inner Sakura thoughts SHANNARO!"**_

Normal

All Naruto characters are copyright of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

_She stood there, tears streaming down her face._

"_Sasuke-kun"_

"_I-I Love you!"_

_The mentioned dark-haired youth didn't turn around. He kept walking ahead then disappeared, appearing directly behind her._

"_Sakura…Thank You"_

_Then all went black…_

* * *

"Sakura-san, we need help immediately in room 352"

"Hai, I will be there as soon as I have healed this patient."

Sakura Haruno was a much different person then when she was a genin. She had over the course of 6 years worked with much determination. At age of eighteen she had become a jonin,medical specialist, and a renowned kunoichi.

While Naruto and Sasuke were training she vowed she would become strong enough to protect them the next time there was danger. As Tsunades apprentice she was physically and emotionally stronger.

"Sakura-san, this anbu-captain has been poisoned and requires immediate treatment"

" Nagi-chan please go get antidote B-173, Mya-chan disinfect his wounds and while you're at it get some gauze please"

"Hai, Sakura shishou"

"Yosh lets begin" and from there Sakura did what she did best.

* * *

"_Mo, that was a long shift…where has Tsunade Shishou been all this time?"_

"_**Drunk off her ass probably, and Shizune is looking for her"**_

"_Yeah..well where should I go now that I'm off my shift..? Ichiraku for a quick lunch or Ino-pigs flower shop for a girl lunch?__**"**_

"_**Shannaro, it's about time we had a break with the girls"**_

"_Well I have been meaning to talk to Tenten and Hinata too…Inos it is"_

Sakura opted to walk instead of roof-hopping because she was low on chakra, and she wanted to talk a stroll. Humming an unknown tune to herself she started to Inos Flower Shop.

* * *

"Forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig"

"Is that the hi I get?" Ino demanded

"It kinda stuck on after all these years" Sakura replied.

"I guess. Watcha here for? Need a hot guy to hook up with..or…?" Ino started to ask with a devious grin.

"NO Ino, I just want a girl lunch with my friends. Is that so hard?" said an exasperated Sakura.

"Well it is kinda, with your demanding schedule and hospital shifts."

"Hmph, let's just go find Tenten and Hinata….and Temari, I think shes in town.

* * *

At the Neko Café….

"Sakura, we haven't seen you in forever!" Tenten gasped.

"Sakura-san ohayo…." Hinata softly said.

"Oh Tenten, I haven't seen you because of all your missions and your wedding plans with Neji! Psh Hina-chan stop calling me that, call me Sakura, San makes me feel old!"

"Sakura, long time no see, hows life?" Temari asked. Turns out Temari wuld be staying for a few more days.

Glad to be surrounded with friends, Sakura chatted away happily with her fellow kunoichi. Thay talked about boys (cough hot jonin cough), recent missions and just about life.

"So Temari see that hot jonin you've been talking about lately?" asked Tenten slyly.

"Not so much, I think he's dating someone" said Temari nonchalantly.

"Aw that's too bad, he sounded pretty cute" pouted Ino.

"Mo, Tenten you shouldn't be talking about other guys since you're engaged to Neji-ni-san…" said a vey concerned Hinata.

"Aww come on Hina-chan, she has 3 weeks before no more guy hunting, no more being asked out, and no more clubbing!" sighed Ino.

"Uh..Ino, I don't think Tenten has ever went "guy hunting"" explained Sakura.*sweatdrop*

Ino gasped.

"Ino you're the only one with "man hunts" so to speak" chuckled Temari.

"Besides guys, Neji's pretty protective…" stated Tenten.

"Psh, protective is the new hot Tenten, lets see just _how_ protective Neji is" grinned Ino.

"What!?" shrieked Tenten.

"Sounds fun" smirked Temari

"…lets do this" a suddenly evil Hinata . The other girls looked in surprise.

"It's all for Tenten's benefit right?" asked an innocent looking Hinata.

"_I should never double cross her" _Sakura thought.

"_**Shannaro shes scary" **_agreed her "inner".

* * *

Turns out Ino had a plan for all of this already thought up. Hinata would ask Kiba to flirt with Tenten, while Hinata would try to persuade Neji to see what was going on.

"Umm..I'm not so sure Ino-chan…" said Hinata nervously.

"Don't worry Hina-chan! Kiba will understand!" smiled a devious Ino.

"This is gonna be fun to watch." grinned Temari.

"So it begins" said an equally enthusiastic Sakura.

* * *

"Ohayo Kiba-kun."

"Oi, Hinata whats going on?"

"Nothing but I need to find Neji-nii-san, can you keep Tenten company for awhile?"

"Um..okay"

"So Kiba…wheres Akumaru?" asked Tenten trying to make conversation.

"Hes sick and being treated"sighed Kiba.

"Must really suck not having your best man around"

"Yeah, why aren't you with the Hyuuga? Aren't you two sparring partners?"

"Oh..Umm…well you see… hes..kinda…err busy"

"with what?" inquired Kiba.

"Probably sparring at the compound" lied Tenten. She knew full well that after their lunch break Neji expected her to go to their training ground.

"What you're not good enough for him?"

"No it's just that I think he looks down on me."

"On a pretty girl like you?" asked Kiba .

Just as the unfortunate Inuzuka spoke those words, Hinata just happened to be walking around the corner with Neji in tow. Well isn't this a pretty predicament.

"What did you say Inuzuka?" growled Neji.

"Oi, Hyuuga, your teammate tells me you're not satisfied with her."

"Nani?" Neji looked pretty mad.

"Tenten is coming with me Inuzuka, back off." grabbing Tentens hand with his own, he started toward the compound.

Unknown to Neji, the rest of the kunoichi were watching this with immense delight.

* * *

"Did you see his face!?" squealed Ino.

"Priceless Ino-pig"

"This is the only time I have ever seen Neji-nii that angry." giggled Hinata.

"Guys I have to get going, Tsunade-shishou is expecting me to cover some shifts today" said Sakura as she started up to leave.

"Aww, we were just about to have fun" pouted Ino.

"Well Ino, you got your shift at the interrogation unit in a few hours don't you?" asked Temari.

"Shoot, Ibiki is gonna be pissed if I don't have that new jutsu perfect! Gotta run guys, seeya around" and with that Ino sped off.

"Guess I should go turn in ambassador report" Temari sighed. And with a great sweep of her huge fan she disappeared.

"Hina-chan walk with me to the hospital?" asked Sakura.

"Sure Sakura-chan" smiled Hinata.

As they walked Sakura knew what they would talk about. First she would ask how was life, then after that it would lead to boys, and from there Hinata would go on about Naruto. Sakura didn't feel anything against them as a couple, but she envied their love. So pure and cute.

"Ano, Sakura-chan, we're here."

Sakura blinked.

"Oh, okay thanks Hinata." said Sakura.

"OI, HINATA-CHAN!!"

The two girls turned around to see Konoha's number on loud mouth ninja.

"Well, I think Naruto can escort you Hinata."

"Arigato Sakura"

"Hina-chan! How was your day?! You wanna get some ramen? Man I had some hard training dattebayo, ano Sakura-chan can I talk to you privatly later? Some thing came up and baa-chan wants to talk about it."

"Umm okay Naurto" said Sakura clearly confused.

"YOSH, Hinata you wanna go to Ichiraku?"

"Ano, gomen Naruto-kun I already had lunch with Sakura-chan, maybe we could do something else today?" asked a blushing Hinata. Even after these few years of dating him she still blushed around him for the pure joy of being loved.

"Dattebayo, lets go to the festival in the shopping district" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura watched the contented couple and smiled to herself. She felt a pang of jealousy, but smothered it away with the happiness she felt for the perfect couple.

"_Someday…I'll find my perfect man"_

"_**Shannaro, how come you turned all those hot men down? The last one was pretty damn good looking!"**_

" _Err..well..he just wasn't…"_

"_**Sasuke?"**_

"_No! But…he just wasn't"_

"_**Kyoshi Nedi - jonin, 19, kind, caring and good-looking. Anything else? Want him to fly? No let's make sure he can go back in time."**_

"_Okay I get it, I know I shouldn't be picky, but they just don't feel right for me."_

"_**Have a nice fling, you worked so hard all these years to forget Sasuke..or at least control your emotions. It's about time for you to have some fun. Let's go clubbing next week!"**_

"_Whatever, I need to go to work."_

"Tsunade-shishou I'm here."

"Ah, Sakura. We currently have a little situation. I need your help. As training you will be in charge of this mans probation and will have to watch over him until we decide him trustworthy. This is good training because as a shinobi you are still a little weak in controlling your emotions. A medic ninja doesn't have time to cry, it is their duty to heal and save as many as possible. You are my apprentice for about 6 years now. Show me what you have learned and don't let me down!"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

"Bring him in!"

The door opened, and there stood none other then Uchiha Sasuke. He stood there in chains and two Anbu guards at his side.

"Ah, long time no see _Sakura_"

* * *

Im so happy I finished it! I'm not going to update unless a lovely some person reviews and tells me that I should keep going. Cuz if you don't like it then, I should just stick to reading, not writing…for a while. Oh I just had to throw in a little NejiXTenten and NarutoXHinata. They are just so cute as couples!!


	2. Standing Tall

Hey, heres the second chapter! Thanks so much to the following reviewers, especially Rico Seattle,that review really made my day and I kept smiling for the rest of the week.

_Rico Seattle (First Reviewer!)_

_Twisted Musalih (Second Reviewer!)_

_Dattebayo4321 (Third reviewer!)_

Thanks to all the other reviewers, you make me so happy!

"_Sakuras thoughts"/ flash backs, I'll make sure you can tell the difference…somehow_

"_**Inner Sakura thoughts SHANNARO!"**_

Normal

All Naruto characters are copyright of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Ah, long time no see _Sakura_" Sasuke said.

Sakura started to tremble. She could feel her eyes watering. Tsunade look disappointed but sympathetic. Then there were flashbacks of Team 7

and all the good times they had. Soon they fuzzed away into hard training and relentless combat. She remembered how she almost died trying to

save Granny Chiyo, all she had taught Sai, and then focused back into the present. She tilted her head, her bangs covering her eyes. After what

seemed an eternity, she stopped trembling and looked directly into Tsunade's eyes. Her back straightened and Tsunade saw her pupil's eyes. Her

eyes were those of a seasoned shinobi, a proud medic, and a confident kunoichi. Those emotional green orbs had hardened and had the

determination and strength Tsunade had hammered into Sakura.

Sakura turned around to face Sasuke.

"Shishou, this will interfere with my rounds at the hospital, how will that be taken care of?" She said, slowly approaching Sasuke.

"We will manage, but never mind that Sakura, make me proud."

"Hai!" She stopped about 3 feet in front of Sasuke.

Sakura turned and asked Tsunade

"Has his chakra been sealed yet?"

"No, I haven't the energy today, so I'll leave it up to you Sakura."

She nodded. As Sakura pulled out a scroll, her heart was beating fast and she could barely register what she was doing. She shook it off, she

was going to show Sasuke that she was strong, and that he wasn't the biggest thing in her life anymore. She threw the scroll up into the air, and

did a flurry of hand signs. Sasuke soon stood at the center of a sealing circle. Sakura nodded to the two anbu captians to leave, and that she had

this under control. She bit down on her hand and smeared her blood sacrifice onto the scroll before her. The designs swirled straight to Sasuke

and slithered to his collarbone. There they formed a ring of intricate patterns. He growled, clearly not liking having his chakra sealed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, did a few hand signs, and put the scroll away. Turning to her shisou,

"Where do I take him now?"

"To his house, help him move in, then I will summon him later this week once the paper work is done and he can sign. Sakura, I will send Naruto

in a few days so you can come back to the hospital and do your rounds. His teammates are being interrogated and will be with you in an hour's

time."

"Any other arrangements? I needed to train this afternoon."

"Err… pack you sleeping bag, he will need your supervision at all times. Do what is necessary in order to keep him in check."

Sakura nodded, turned to Sasuke and gave the stern command "Walk next to me, you will stay within my eyesight at all times, attack me and you

will suffer the consequences. After two monthes, you will be given a trial…unless you leave again being a total jack-ass." Sakura mumbled the last

part, but she felt a little better releasing some of her feelings.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Hn. When can I take part in the chunin exams?"

"After probation" Tsunade said nonchalantly.

Sasuke promptly walked out and headed for his house. Sakura swore and hurried after him.

"Oi! Uchiha! As your probation officer, you follow me not the other way around!"

He kept walking and this pissed off Sakura very much. She growled.

" _Shishou did say I could do what I had to do in order to keep him in line…"_

Striding towards him, she flicked him with chakra enforced strength, therefore launching him toward the wall before him. He crashed into the wall and slowly stood up. He faced her questioningly.

"Sakura, I thought we were teammates. What happened to Team 7?" He drawled but his faced betrayed the slightest hint of surprise.

"_That's right, you should be surprised. I trained my ass off just to get here and protect my friends."_

"_**Cha! Stick it to the pretty boy girl! Take it like a man Uchiha! KOI! **_(1)_**"**_

"_I didn't sit around all day waiting for you to return Sasuke. Time to show you what I can do."_

"Next time Uchiha, I won't be as gentle. Lets go, I want this as over as soon as possible.'

Sasuke grunted and walked obediently.

"_Mo..that was a bit harsh don't you think?"_

"…_**no, I'm tired of pursuing him with no result. We are over him!"**_

" _Hai…Yosh!"_

"Oi, Sakura! Do you even know where my home is?" Sasuke asked impassively, snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"In the Uchiha district."

"And that would be?"

"Across from the Tensai Weapon shop, which is close to Oishi Udon."

"And you would know this by…?"

"Baka, I have lived here for 18 years, you would think I know my village."

They made a few stops to Sakura's apartment to pick up her nessecities, and to the grocery store to pick up some food.

The walk after that was very quiet and awkward. Once they arrived at the manor, everything was silent.

* * *

As Sakura rushed out the door, Tsunade immediately called Shizune.

" Shizune! Get me Neji and his report on the mission, I want to know from Ibiki and Ino on the interrogation on team Hebi, and I want Naruto in here by 6. Now!"

"Ano, don't you want back-up for Sakura-chan? The Uchiha might try to escape."

"Shizune, I trained Sakura enough to trust her. I think she has proved herself over these past few years."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" and with that Shizune hurried off to fulfuill these tasks.

Tsunade sighed. Rubbing her temples, she pulled out some sake and drank her troubles away.

Meanwhile…

Neji dragged Tenten all the way back to the training ground. He was furious. Did he not make it clear to Konoha, they were to be wed in two

weeks time? They sparred for a while before Shizune appeared and requested for him to give his report as leader. He flinched. Today wasn't

going as planned. He managed to finish his mission at 3 o'clock in the morning. First his platoon had disobeyed him, well only Naruto did because

he wanted to investigate that mysterious lightning in the distance. He heard Naruto say something about the Uchiha and his damned chidori. If it

weren't for that damn chidori, he would have been home 4 hours earlier. No, his platoon just had to investigate, and had to get into a fight. Then

when he got back he had a damn clan meeting. After that he went to spar with Tenten. Once Neji had his lunch break, he caught the playful

Inuzuka flirting with _his_ fiancé. Neji enjoyed the sound of that – _his_. Now Tsunade-sama would be interrogating him on how Naruto acted and

who Team Hebi was, on top of the mission report. Originally Neji had hoped to take Tenten to the festival in the shopping district , however it

looked like that wasn't happening any time soon. Well at least he made it clear to one more person Tenten wasn't single anymore.

* * *

As Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the Uchiha Manor, everything was silent. Sasuke slowly took out a key and slid it into the keyhole. As the gate

creaked open, Sakura strode in with Sasuke in tow. She burst through the doors and turned on the lights. "Where do I sleep?"

"The guest room down the hall."

Unpacking the food and her belongings Sakura had an unreadable expression on her face. She walked into Sasuke's room where he was

unpacking his things. Sakura picked up the dusty picture frame of Team 7 and set it up right. Turning toward Sasuke, she said, with a hint of a

smile "Welcome home."

* * *

I know I made Sakura kind of harsh, but I just wanted to show that shes now a capable person and that shes grown a lot. Also I know Neji said

damn a lot, but I didn't want too many cuss words. Hes a gentleman after all. Hes just pissed off cuz hes not w/ Tenten ^_^ Also I need to know

if I should pair Ino with Sai…or Kiba….I love Kiba so much. Please,Please,Pleeeeeaaaaaaaassssse review! Just click that little button down

there….It means so much to me. Even if its just "I like it" or "Update soon" it really motivates me to write more. By the way, Hai - Yes!or Okay! Yosh- Roughly..Lets do this.

So, thanks for reading!


	3. Changes in Me

Okay, here's the third chapter! I really want to thank the reviewers. ^_^ they make me so happy. This is all from Sasukes POV, so things might be a little iffy.

I want to say thank you to

_XxRoseLoverxX tigers-and-dragons Twisted Musalih _

For being the first three to review. Thank you to all reviewers! You guys made my day brighter.

"_Sakuras thoughts"/ flash backs, I'll make sure you can tell the difference…somehow_

"_**Inner Sakura thoughts SHANNARO!"**_

Normal

All Naruto characters are copyright of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sasuke was tired. He was having a tiresome battle when all of a sudden Naruto showed up. To think he would show up of all places. Not just him,

but some others of Rookie 9. Neji Hyuuga was there, along with Shikamaru Nara. Chouji Akimichi and Kiba Inuzuka were also apparently on the

same platoon. Sasuke thought it was funny. If he remembered correctly the same platoon tried 5 years ago to persuade him back. Now they

actually succeeded. He felt a little surprised. Sasuke thought they would leave him alone, seeing him as a lost comrade. But just as his enemy was

about to strike, they came to his defense…not that he couldn't defend himself. Sure the teamwork and cooperation was flawless, but he

suspected it was mainly because of Naruto. The idiot still hadn't given up on him.

He blinked, and before his eyes they were tossing his opponent around like a rag doll. Shikamaru had him bound is his Shadow Possession Jutsu,

from there Inuzuka had pulled off his Fang Over Fang combo with his animal companion. As the enemy flew through the air, the Akimichi stood

ready to crush him in his large hands. After a severe beating, Hyuuga did his clan pride by sealing off his chakra points in record time. As if that

wasn't enough, Naruto finished him off with a bruising Uzumaki Barrage. Sasuke almost felt pity for the man.

However he didn't have time to be pitying people. Sasuke gave the signal to his team to flee. Team Hebi gave him questioning looks but didn't

disobey him. As they retreated Naruto was in swift pursuit. Sasuke leapt from tree to tree while doing the handsigns for summoning. He called a

few snakes and told them to hold back Naruto. As he shortly gave the command he heard a sickening crunch. As Sasuke looked back he saw

Naruto rising from a pile of snake skin on the floor. Idiot.

He looked around for his team and to his disbelief, saw Jugo being held back by Chouji. Suigetsu was being tied down by Shikamaru and Karin was being restrained by Akamaru while Kiba was nodding his satisfactory. He turned around to see Neji attack him, dodging easily he retreated to a tree branch. All of a sudden he felt a presence, he turned around to catch a glimpse of Naruto. It was too late, he had already blacked.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up he was in chains, surrounded by anbu and had Narutos back to him. He considered attacking all of them all of them and escaping, however he knew nothing of his current platoon. Knowing his home village, they probably were being interrogated by now. Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Teme, you are going back to Konoha if it's the last thing I do. You said you couldn't be strong in such a weak place. But I guess the ironic thing is, because you left, I was able to become stronger."

"Baka, is that the whole reason why you train so hard? Just to beat me? Such a pitiful reason could never lead to you to power."

"Sasuke…power isn't the only thing. The reason why you fight is just as important. Sakura-chan and I try to become stronger to bring you back. But I guess once your revenge is over, you won't have a reason anymore will you? Ne, Sasuke."

Sasuke had no reply. He was about to ask what he knew about his vengeance when Naruto cut through his thoughts again.

"We're taking you to Baa-chan right now. I don't think you should give that attitude. Even after all these years, she's still packs a punch."

Naruto threw open the doors and for once didn't yell at the Hokage. He spoke with sincerity and a solemness Sasuke didn't know he possessed. As Naruto gave his parting words, he stared Sasuke directly in the eye.

"Teme, this is what's best."

* * *

The Godaime was not merciful. Sasuke expected this. Soon after a long lecture, he was told to step outside the office. The anbu lead him to a

separate chamber not once letting him out of their sight. Shortly he was told to enter the office again. As he walked in he thought he recognized

that mass of pink hair. Sasuke couldn't resist as he drawled "Long time no see, Sakura." Smirking, he knew she would run and greet him. She

would hug and declare her undying love. Well that was the way it was supposed to happen. Instead the girl just flinched. That was not supposed

to happen. Sakura was not supposed to flinch. The flinch turned into trembles. Oh, so she didn't flinch, she was just trembling from excitement.

After five seconds she stopped. All of a sudden her back straightened, and she whirled around to face him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. There

were no tears, no worried expression. In fact her eyes had a hard look as she examined him.

"Shishou, this will interfere with my rounds at the hospital, how will that be taken care of?" She said, slowly approaching Sasuke.

"We will manage, but never mind that Sakura, make me proud."

"Hai!" She stopped about 3 feet in front of Sasuke.

Sakura turned and asked Tsunade

"Has his chakra been sealed yet?"

"No, I haven't the energy today, so I'll leave it up to you Sakura."

She nodded. Sasuke didn't think he heard that right. She could seal his chakra? Tsunade, the great medic, fifth hokage trusted this little girl?

Another thing, since when did she become Tsunades pupil? Perhaps Sasuke was wrong in thinking that everyone would embrace him back as if

nothing had happened. Before he knew it, Sakura had pulled out a scroll and there was a sealing circle around him. As he felt his chakra being cut

off, he still couldn't believe that Sakura had come this far. He barely heard the Godaime order Sakura to stay over at his house. However, the next

statement really shocked Sasuke.

"Walk next to me, you will stay within my eyesight at all times, attack me and you will suffer the consequences. After two monthes, you will be

given a trial…" she barked. He also heard her mumble about if he left again because he was a jack-ass. This was not right to Sasuke. The girl who

cried bitter tears at his departure, who begged him to take her with him on his journey, just told him she would kick his ass if he acted out of line.

After inquiring about the chunin exams, he promptly left. He heard Sakura let off a string of colorful curse words and hurry after him. He smirked

and walked knowing she wouldn't do anything about this. Right as he neared the corner he felt a powerful flick which sent him crashing into the

wall in front of him. Frankly Sasuke was intruiged. He felt a flick with the destructive power of a blow. Refusing to let Sakura see his surprise,

Sasuke tried to taunt her.

"Sakura, I thought we were teammates. What happened to Team 7?" He drawled.

"Next time Uchiha, I won't be as gentle. Lets go, I want this as over as soon as possible."

With such a scathing reply, Sasuke grunted and walked obediently. He sighed, this was going to be tough with the new Sakura.

* * *

As they entered his house, Sasukes mind drifted toward his old memories of Team 7. He mentally shook his head. He had those memories locked up, they were too painful to think about. Severing bonds would be the best. Once they betrayed you, the pain was too great to bear. As Sasuke was cleaning up his room, he noticed Sakura walk in. She picked up his old picture of Team 7 and she smiled at him.

"Welcome home."

Those two words broke loose his memories of Team 7 and the bitter thoughts of the old days. He dropped to the ground. Sakura knelt down next to him.

"Sakura….why…why do you and Naruto keep coming after me?"

"We can't let a comrade and a friend fall Sasuke, you should know that. Naruto trained so hard because of you. I don't know what it's like being

lonely. I can understand only so much. I've been bullied a lot, but that's nothing compared what you guys been through. It made me feel selfish

that you guys were always protecting me. You and Naruto have been through a lot… yet you're stronger than a lot of the people I know. Heh,

slowing everyone down is the only thing I ever did for you guys. You may not realize it, but I guess being with you guys has made me a better

person."

Sasuke remained silent as he slowly thought about her words. Sakura went on.

"Now that I think about it, I must have been really annoying. Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke said nothing as he looked at the girl next to him. So she didn't completely change. For some reason Sasuke felt relieved. Why did he feel relieved?

* * *

Sakura decided she would be heading out to deliver a report, reluctantly Sasuke had to follow. As they passed the stalls and vendors he heard a familiar cry.

"TEME!!"

They turned to see Naruto, Kakashiand some weird boy. Sakura ran to greet them.

"Kaka-sensei, Sai, and Naruto! What are you guys doing here?"

"Dickless dragged us here for ramen" said the boy named Sai bluntly.

"Oi, Sai. Urusai." Naruto snapped.

"Domo" greeted his former sensei. However Kakashi was eyeing him wearily. Sasuke suspected his teacher was as shrewd as ever.

"Yosh! Ichiraku ramen for dinner tonight! Nee Sakura-chan lets go!"

"As long as you're paying. Get your ass over here Sasuke, you too Sai. Kaka-sensei you're coming with us whether you like it or not."

With that Sakura marched ahead of her teammates. As they ate ramen, the atmosphere was unusually calm and friendly. Sasuke wondered if his former teammates' laughter were genuine.

"Oi, Sasuke. Snap out of it. This is the the first time we have spent time together as a team, and you're sulking. Don't give me that scowl. Naurto help me out here."

"But Sakura-chan, his face always has that mean look."

God he couldn't believe this idiot. He had only been back in Konoha for a few hours and he was already acting like the old days. Sasuke mentally smiled. May Konoha didn't really change that much.

* * *

Ohh that was a bad chapter. I need to make my future chapters longer. Whenever I see the scroll for the page of the chapter, it makes me feel

unaccomplished. But that chapter could have been better. Remember this is from Sasukes POV, not Sakuras sassy thoughts. Ill throw in the

SasuXSaku later, because Sasuke will always awaken to his feelings slowly. Review please!! That's right. Press that button below. Remember,

you get a cookie! Thanks for reading.


	4. All Grown Up

.Oh my god I'm sooo sorry! You know how I promised to update at the beginning of each month? Well…lately I have been SWAMPED by work. Not even kidding, like over load, about to suffocate, do-or-die, take a single break and you will be behind ,kind of work-load. So for the next few months I WILL update, but like its gonna be a few days late. But it will ALWAYS be within the first week! Promise!

I want to thank

_mouse123_

_Twisted Musalih_

_BrightAngel3_

For being the first three to review! Each reviewer makes me soooo happy! Enjoy!

"_Sakuras thoughts"/ flash backs, I'll make sure you can tell the difference…somehow_

"_**Inner Sakura thoughts SHANNARO!"**_

Normal

All Naruto characters are copyright of Masashi Kishimoto

As Sakura finished her ramen, she looked at her teammates. Naruto was arguing with Sai and Sasuke at the same time, while Kakashi was reading his little orange book. She smiled a little.

"_It's been a long time ne?..."_

"…"

"_I'm so happy we're all together as a team. Now I just hope I'm strong enough to protect them."_

"_**Shannaro, I was hoping to kick the Uchihas ass just a little more"**_

"_We'll do it someday during training, but right now I have lots of paperwork to catch-up on."_

"_**Shishou gave us off so we could babysit the Uchiha remember?"**_

"_Oh yeah… this might be kinda awkward."_

"_**Whats so awkward? Just give him a good ass-whupping"**_

"_But it's Sasuke…kun"_

"_**Are you still hung up on him? Tch, you're 18. It's pathetic to know that you only dated a handful of guys."**_

"_Oh shut - "_

Just as Sakura was about to retort, Naruto broke her out of her reverie.

"Sakura-chan! You have been really quiet, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking. It's getting late, I should be heading ho- I mean Sasukes place. Ja ne(1) Naruto, Sai, Kaka-sensei. Come on Sasuke."

As she was about to take out her money, Sasuke paid for hers too, and left. She raised an eyebrow but followed him. Apparently Sasuke knew a shortcut through the nearby thicket. The walk toward the Uchiha Manor was quiet. Halfway there, Sakura heard a sound. She brushed it off, and thought nothing more of it until she heard the sound repeatedly. She heard a rustle in the bushes. A bunny leapt out and she shreiked. She tripped on a rock and toppled backwards. Sasuke caught her and looked at her. With a smirk he said

"Are all jounins this wimpy?"

"Urusai!(2)"

With a huff Sakura walked off.

"Sakura do you even know the way? I believe I know the shortcut, and it happens to be this way."

Sakura felt her face blush slightly and was thankful for the dark surroundings. The rest of the walk she was determined not to get scared. When they arrived, Sasuke opened the door for her. Sakura didn't know that they taught chivalry in Sound. Sasuke wasn't all that different maybe, or was he just doing it out of his prominent clan up-bringing? Whatever it was, Sakura didn't mind the treatment. As she stepped into the guest room she forgot to lock the door while changing. As she was about to put on her shirt, Sasuke walked about to ask something.

"Sakura what are –" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked at her half-nude. He promptly left the room in embarrassment. Sakura could have sworn he gave her an once-over. Did he just check her out? It was possible, after all, one of his goals were to revive his clan. Reviving meant reproducing…reproducing meant sex. Wait Sasuke was-what? About 12 when he said this? That was scary, 12-year old Sasuke thinking about sex. She let out a small giggle. Sakura shook her head. She shouldn't let her thoughts drift. Some memories were just too painful.

As she stepped out, Sasuke was waiting outside her room. Was it just her, or did he have a slight blush?

'Er…gomen(3) Sakura, but you know there's something called a lock on the door?"

"There's something called knocking too. Were you gonna ask me something?" asked Sakura, trying to avoid awkward conversation.

"No, its nothing, good night." With that he left for his room. That was an awkward exchange she thought. She stepped back into her room and climbed into bed.

Sasuke hurried toward his room. He slammed the door shut and leapt onto his bed. What was he doing? Couldn't he have knocked? Now he couldn't get the image of Sakura in her bra out of his mind. Sigh, prefect. Another sleepless night. Oh no he wouldn't be thinking of a scanty-clad Sakura, no he wasn't that bad. He probably would think about his conflicted feelings. He thought he was…falling slowly in love with Sakura. In their genin days, she always needed his help and adored him. Now she was independent and probably didn't give a rat's ass about him. Tch, everything was so complicated.

Sasuke woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs and bacon. He walked to the kitchen to see Sakura humming cheerfully as she made breakfast. She maneuvered expertly around his kitchen multitasking. After a while she noticed him at the leaning on the door frame.

"Go get dressed."

"Hn. What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs, bacon, and toast."

"What are we doing today?"

"Well I never get a lot of days off, so I guess we're gonna go train with Kaka-sensei and Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and went to change. After a quick shower and breakfast, they headed out to their old training ground. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato were no where to be found.

_**"We got him now! Let's kick his ass and call it training!"**_

___"How about we meditate to keep the peace?"_

_**"But there's so much tension! Its awkward after five years and seeing your teammate."**_

___"I doubt fighting would the best way to patch it up."_

_**"Better than nothing right? Come on… don't tell you're scared of him."**_

___"No!I'm stronger…right?I can do this. I can handle him."_

Sakura stood up and calmly walked over to Sasuke.

"You, me. Spar. Now." Sakura was surprised at how cool she sounded. Cool, but emotionless. Sakura didn't do emotionless. She could maintain a façade, but she couldn't erase her feelings.

Surprisingly Sasuke grunted and proceded to stretch. Sakura charged at him without warning and did a few jabs. Sasuke barely managed to evade the surprise attack even with his unnatural speed. As he leapt in mid-air Sakura punched the ground just as he was about to land on his feet. Stunned by the lack of landing area, Sakura took advantage of his lowered guard and dealt him a great blow to his jaw. Stumbling back, Sasuke proceded to hide behind a tree. As he regained his composure, he heard the tree splintering with Sakura smiling triumphantly behind it. He cursed softly. At this rate with his chakra sealed off, she would pummel him. His only advantage was his speed and size. If he could just distract her. Sakura called out tauntingly

"Come on Sasuke, you're not afraid to face me are you?"

He tread stealthily around her. Speeding up behind her with his sword drawn, he was about to pin her down. She jumped to the side and kicked him right in the gut which sent him flying to a tree a few feet away. He was so close. He charged at her and ducked her fists. He came from behind and slammed her into a tree. Just as he was about to declare a minute victory, he noticed a bright orange figure sitting on a tree. Well if it wasn't Naruto. After all these years, and after his capture, Naruto still greeted him like nothing had happened.

"Oi! Teme! I wanna spar too!"

"Che…Dobe." Sasuke stepped away from Sakura and walked to Naruto. Just he was about to spar with Naruto, he went flying into another tree…again. Sakura smirked.

"Never turn your back on your enemy. Basic rule Sasuke. Didn't they teach that to you in Sound?"

'Teme you got played!" Naurto exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Tch." Sasuke looked away. Naruto then walked over to Sakura smiling. Sakura smiled back. Then she sent him flying as well.

"Why didn't you take me with you? I wanted to capture Sasuke too! We're a team Naruto." She said with a frown.

"Eh heh…you see Sakura-chan. It wasn't a mission to capture him..we just kinda bumped into each other. That's all. I swear if I knew I would have taken you with us. Maybe even Sai."

She scoffed and muttered something about men. She turned to both of them and held them in a hug.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn't have you guys as a team. Probably wouldn't be so emotionally scarred. Maybe not as strong either…Either way I'm kicking your ass for being so mean. Never letting me fight."

"Ugly, is it normal to hug two people? I thought you hug with just one person. Is this what they call a group hug?"

"No Sai, I'm clearly shaking hands with both of them." She jabbed sarcastically. She reached over and grabbed Sai as well. Sakura smiled, here she was, with her abnormal, lovable team.

"Ugly, this isn't very comfortable." She squeezed them even tighter in a vice-like grip. "What did you say Sai?" At this point, all three were slightly blue from the lack of air. A sudden poof brought their attention to a certain silver-haired sensei. Kakashi was about to give another lame excuse about being late, until he saw the position his former students were in. If possible, Sakura had what appeared to be a headlock on all three of them.

"Are you guys kidding me? You're letting someone half your weight headlock you? …she's a girl too." He sighed. Sakura smiled at him, then added him to her victims as well.

"Kaka-sensei, you ought to keep your sexist comments to yourself, ne?"

Sakura soon released them, and they started to spar. She wanted to continue sparring with Sasuke, seeing as she was kicking his ass at first. But it was decided for him to sit out this time, or until his chakra had been unsealed. So instead, Sakura opted to spar with Naruto. Punch. Kick. Dodge. Punch. Swerve. Jump. Sakura wasn't really into the fight. In the end it cost her, Naruto won with his shadow clone at her neck. She panted slightly. Her stomach grumbled slightly. Sakura sighed. Lunch already. This meant Ichiraku because Naruto was around. She complained to Naruto.

"Mou, can we get something different today? Naruto, you have too much sodium from all that ramen!"

"Heheh, Sakura-chan…demo(4)..its good! Hinata-chan likes it! Why can't you?"

"Baka(5), I'm not Hina-chan. Let's go somewhere classy. Like a café! At least some dango for a change."

So it was decided. The team went to a dango shop, and started eating the delectable orbs of sweetness. Sakura went on rampage and started scarfing down stick after stick like Anko. Her teammates twitched. Kakashi spoke up.

"Sakura don't you think you're going a little too fast there? You might gain some weight-"

Sakura silenced him mid-sentence with a glare. She stood up. Sakura chomped off the last dango and threw the stick down at the table with so much force it was lodged deeply in the table.

"What did you say Kaka-sensei? Perhaps I misheard you.." She said menacingly.

"Uuh… I said I was gonna get the bill, so you might want to finish up…?" Kakashi spoke nervously. Sakura sat back down, her expression completely happy and innocent.

"Okay! Thanks a lot Kaka-sensei!" Kakashi mentally berated himself. He should have known this from treating Anko to some dango. He missed young, naïve Team 7. They weren't so fierce. They sure do grow up fast huh?

(1) See you later, or good bye.

(2) Shut up, or be quiet.

(3) Sorry

(4) But

(5) Idiot

I'm very sorry for the late update! I have been extremely busy, thank you so much for standing by me. Next time I go hiatus, I will notify you guys. Cookies to all of you for being patient. I'm gonna update more frequently to make up for the past months okay? Next chapter will the be the club scene hopefully….So PLEASE let me know. Ino x Sai? Or Ino x Kiba? If you squint, I guess you could say there was Kaka x Saku in there…SQUINT. Click that little button down there. Yes that one that says review. Thanks :D


End file.
